It's About Time
by jenny crum
Summary: A 3 shot about our favorite couple when with a little help from their friends realize that they are perfect for each other
1. Chapter 1

It's About Time-Ch 1

David Rossi grinned as he looked up from his paperwork to see Derek and Penelope doing their usually flirty banter, he shook his head and said, "I wonder when they arr going to realize that they are perfect together". He sighed as he then looked at a picture of his wife Fran Morgan Rossi sitting on his desk, he ran his finger over her face before putting the picture back on his desk.

He looked up when there was a knock at his door, he smiled and said, "come in Aaron", Hotch stepped inside and closed the door, Dave sat back and said, "this must be serious you just shut my door". Hotch sat down and said, "Dave it's time", Dave said, "I'm a little lost here Aaron, what's it time for"?, he pointed to the duo of Garcia and Morgan and said, "it's time we get them together".

Dave nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "I'm ready", Hotch said, "wellllll we were thinking that since tomorrow is Christmas Eve that we could" and Hotch then spent the next few minutes filling Dave in on the plan that him and the rest of the team had come up with". Dave laughed and said, "count me and Fran in", Hotch smiled and said, "great".

He stood up and Dave said, "I'll do you one better, we'll have the party at my house", Hotch said, "that works out great, that way Fran can see everything happening first hand". Dave stood up and said, "I love the way you think Aaron", Hotch laughed and said, "how about we go down and tell the team about the party"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh wait, what about Sam"?, Hotch said, "ohhhhh you don't have to worry about him, she broke up with him several weeks ago".

Dave said, "well let's go spring the party on the next couple of the BAU" causing Hotch to laugh as he opened the door so the two men could head down to the bullpen and their team. Derek was laughing at something his baby girl had said when Dave said, "alright kiddos there is a family get together at our house tomorrow, can you all come"?, it didn't take long before everybody had agreed, well everybody but Derek and Penelope.

Derek said, "I don't know Rossi I", Penelope said, "yeah I was planning on spending Christmas Eve with some Cherry Garcia and the Hallmark Channel", Hotch said, "ohhhh come on Garcia you don't want to let your two nephews down now do ya"?, she said, "so not fair bossman, using my adorable munchkins against me", JJ smiled and thought,  
"all is fair in love and war".

Derek said, "alright I'll go but I'm not making any promises on how long I'll stay", Dave said, "deal", he said, "well I'm heading out, I'll see you all at Casa Rossi tomorow about 12:00 then"?, everybody nodded their heads and said, "see ya there". Penelope said, "well I better go shut my babies down but I'll definitely see ya there Rossi".

Derek then sat there watching as his baby girl headed toward her office, he inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway back and forth, he shook his head and said,  
"snap of it Morgan, she's your best friend". Reid leaned in and said, "good friends make great lovers", Derek looked up and said, "welllllll listen at you pretty boy".

Reid laughed and said, "I'm serious", Derek said, "TMI Spencer, TMI", JJ walked over and said, "you ready to head out Spence, I want some alone time before we pick Henry up". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "remember what I said", Derek grinned and said, "I will pretty boy, I will" and he watched as Reid snaked his arm around JJ's waist as they stepped onto the elevator.

He sat there for a minute thinking, was Reid right, he then shook his head and said, "she doesn't think of you that way Morgan, she only thinks of you as her best friend and nothing more". He couldn't help but smile as he looked up and saw Penelope heading toward him, he held out his arm and said, "shall we baby girl"?, she giggled and said, "we shall handsome".

As they stepped onto the elevator he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on the top of her head, she said, "are you alright sugar"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "more than fine, I'm perfect as long as I have my girl in my arms". Penelope sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Dereks waist and said, "and I'm more than fine as long as I have my chocolate adonis in my arms".

Derek laughed and shook his head as they stepped off the elevator, he walked her to her car and opened the door, she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you ever so much kind sir". He said, "anything for you baby girl", as she pulled away Derek waved and as she disappeared onto the street he stood there wondering if maybe it was time to tell Penelope how he felt.

He laughed as he climbed into his SUV and said, "maybeeeeeee" as he pulled out of the parking lot heading home 


	2. Chapter 2

It's About Time-Ch 2

The next day Fran wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I can't wait to see if your plan works", he said, "it isn't my plan Bella it's the teams plan", she said, "well it doesn't look like they are going to get the hint themselves". Dave kissed her lips and said, "so true and hopefully with a gentle or maybe not so gentle nudge from us they will finally get it right".

Fran said, "I hope so because I'm not getting any younger and I want grandbabies", he laughed and said, "something tells me that won't be a problem after today", she said, "from your lips Dave, from your lips". He looked down at his watch when there was a knock at the door, he said, "I think the teams here", Fran said, "I'm going to go make some coffee, I'll be right in".

Dave opened the door and smiled when he saw the Hotchner family, he said, "come in, come in", Jack walked in and said, "uncle Dave where's Mudgie"?, he said, "he's in there laying in front of the fireplace". Jack said, "laterrrrrrr" as he ran over to play with Mudgie", Emily said, "is everything ready"?, Dave said, "yep, Fran went all out with the mistletoe".

Hotch looked around and said, "looks good, looks good", Fran walked into the room and said, "Merry Christmas", Hotch and Emily in unison said, "Merry Christmas", she giggled and said, I can't wait to see if this plan is going to work". There was another knock at the door, Emily leaned in and said, "don't worry Fran it's going to work, they are head over heels in love with each other".

Fran sighed and said, "and it's up to us to make them see that"?, Emily nodded her head yes and said, "definitely", when Dave opened the door he saw the Reid family standing there. He stepped aside and said, "come in", As Henry walked inside Dave said, "Jacks playing with Mudgie in front of the fireplace", Henry said, "thanks"  
and practically flew over to join Jack.

JJ said, "is the plan still a go"?, he said, "ohhhhh yeah it's still a go", as they stepped into the living room Emily smiled and said, "Merry Christmas", JJ hugged her and said, "Merry Christmas Em". Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "I wonder what's taking Derek and Penelope so long" and then he heard another knock at the door.

As Dave walked toward the door he whispered, "plan it's about time is a go" he smiled as he opened the door to see Derek and Penelope standing there, he said, "come in, come in". Derek said, "after you sweetness", she said, "thanks sugar shack" and walked in the door leaving Derek to watch her stroll inside, the way she looked in the body hugging dress was practically making his mouth water.

Dave waved his hand in front of Dereks face and said, "are you alright Morgan"?, he said, "huh, what"?, Dave laughed and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "yeah I'm fine" and walked on into the living room. Dave grinned and said, "something tells me that this is going to be easier than we thought" as he shut the door and then joined his family in the living room.

Everybody was laughing and talking when Fran walked into the living room with coffee and cocoa for everybody, Penelope and JJ opted for cocoa as everybody else reached for their coffee fix. As Derek lifted his cup up to get a sip of his coffee he glanced at Penelope and wondered if maybe, just maybe he should take a chance and tell her how he truly feels.

Penelope got up and walked over to the window and was standing there looking out at the snow that was now starting to fall, she loved this time of year, she always had but the snow added a little something for her that made it even more special. Derek got up and walked over to Penelope and said, "whatcha doin goddess"?, she said, "just looking out, isn't it beautiful"?, he touched her face and said, "you're beautiful".

She swallowed hard and said, "th th thank you hotstuff", JJ cleared her throat and said, "uhhhh guys look up", they both looked up to see mistletoe hanging over their heads. Derek smiled and cupped her face and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl", she said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff" and they both started leaning in and as their lips touched the family all smiled knowing that their plan had worked.


	3. Chapter 3

It's About Time-Ch 3

When Penelope felt his lips on hers she was in heaven, she had been dreaming of this day forever and it was finally happening, her hotstuff was finally kissing her and she was loving every minute of it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and when she moaned against his lips he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Fran smiled knowing that those grandbabies weren't so far away, when Derek and Penelope pulled apart she said, "wow hotstuff", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "wow's right, that was amazing". She sighed and he said, "baby I think we need to talk", she nodded her head yes in agreement, he walked over and grabbed their coats.

He smiled as he helped her put her coat on, he then intertwined their fingers as they headed out the front door, they walked around the house and he said, "baby girl I need to tell you something". She squeezed his hand and said, "you can tell me anything handsome", they stopped walking and turned to look at each other, he touched her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful and you've been my best friend for years but I".

She looked at him and said, "but you what"?, he said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he said, "no no baby girl I love you as in am in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love". Her mouth flew open and she said, "Derek I" and he claimed her lips in another kiss which she quickly responded by wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart she said, "Derek I love you to and I have since that first day we met", he smiled and said, "I was always afraid to take the chance, I was afraid that you woudn't want me". She laughed and said, "not want you, I've wanted you forever and nothing or nobody is going to change that", he said, "I know it's a day early buttttt".

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a box and handed it to her, she said, "wh what is this"?, he said, "open it", she ripped the paper off the box and when she saw a little black box her heart started racing. She opened it and said, "ohhhhh Derek it's beautiful", he said, "I love you and this ring is a promise that I'm all in here".

She watched as he slipped the ring on her finger, he then brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "you are everything to me, you are my baby girl,  
my goddess, my god given solace and I want you to know that one day, hopefully soon, you will be my wife". She smiled and said, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you".

He then leaned in and claimed her lips in another kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I've dreamed about this day for years and now it's finally happening, you're finally mine". She said, "and you are finally mine", he put her hand over his heart and said, "it beats only for you, it always has and it always will", she said, "ohhhhhh hotstuff" as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

The reluctantly pulled apart and he said, "I better get my girl back inside", she said, "your girl, I love the sound of that", he winked at her and said, "so do I baby girl, so do I". He held out his arm and sighed happily as she looped her arm through his, they started slowly making their way back around to the front door of the house.

They stepped inside and took their coats off, he then intertwined their fingers as they headed back into the living room, everybody looked up and Fran said, "we were starting to get worried, is everything alright"?, Derek said, "everything is more than fine". Derek said, "I finally told Penelope how I feel about her", everybody listend as he continued by saying, "and she feels the same way".

JJ giggled and said, "well we didn't have to continue on with the next part of our plan", Derek said, "plan, what plan"?, Emily said, "we were tired of watching you two ignore the obvious love that you have for each other soooooo". Derek looked at his mom and said, "and you started it with the mistletoe"?, she smiled as she kissed his cheek and said, "that's right".

Penelope said, "if this part didn't work what would you have done next"?, Reid said, "we would have locked you in the closet until the two of you finally came to your senses. Derek smiled and said, "well that isn't necessary now because I have the woman that I was destined to be with", JJ rested her head on Reids shoulder and smiled as she looked at her friends.

Fran was smiling from ear to ear as Derek said, "one day and it will be soon, one day she's going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan and I can hardly wait", Derek and Penelope started laughing as their family in unison said, "IT'S ABOUT TIME". The family then spend the rest of the day celebrating the holiday and the fact that their plan had worked and Derek and Penelope were finally where they belonged and that is together.

THE END


End file.
